Tournament of Power! Super Sonic Style!
by XJ16
Summary: After Sonic and his friends get sent to another dimension they get tangled into a Multiversal tournament with Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Meanwhile in Space on The Death Egg…..

Sonic and Shadow and Tails and Knuckles and Silver cornered Eggman. "This is It Doctor no more childish games we're done dealing with you and these pitiful toys of yours!", Shadow shouted giving Eggman a death stare. "What were you planning to do with the Emeralds anyway? Including the Master Emerald!", Knuckles shouted grabbing the collar of Eggman's Lab Coat.

"Where are the Emeralds Egghead!!!?", Sonic asked. "Ok! Ok! I'll Show You!". Eggman got up and walked to a nearby button on the wall and pressed it. A large platform raised up out of the floor with the Master Emerald on along with the 7 Chaos Emeralds and 7 Super Emeralds surrounding It. The 5 Mobians surrounded the powerful jewels. Eggman gleefully smirked and pulled out a remote.

He quickly pushed a button and a cage came falling down on the 6 Mobians along with The Master Emerald, The Super Emeralds, and The Chaos Emeralds. They gasped in surprise. "Eggman Let Us Out!", Knuckles shouted pulling on the bars of the cage. "You really think a cage can keep us here?", Sonic asked sounding not impressed. Sonic charged up a spin dash and sprung up towards the bars of the cage immediately getting shocked by bolts of electricity. "Oh don't worry I've made sure you'd never leave." Eggman Said Chuckling. "What do you mean by that?", Silver asked.

Eggman pushed another button on the remote and some sort of ray gun appeared in front of the cage. "I'll Send You to another dimension where you pesky vermin can't stand In the way of me taking over Mobius. I'll finally have no flaws in my new plan, And Eggman land will finally become a reality!", Eggman shouted while chuckling. "You'll Pay for this Egghead!!!", Sonic shouted before Eggman pushed a button activating the machine. A dark beam hit the cage and all six mobians and jewels were gone within mere seconds.

"Hey Metal!", Eggman shouted. The robot hedgehog walked up next to Eggman awaiting commands. "Follow them and make sure they don't come back and spoil my plans!", Eggman demanded pointing at the portal.

Metal blasted off and went into the portal. The portal closed behind him.

* * *

"_Sonic_…."

"_Sonic wake up_…"

"SONIC WAKE UP!!!", A voice shouted immediately causing Sonic to wake up and frantic look around and see it was Shadow looking at him With crossed arms. Behind him was Tails, Knuckles, and Silver staring at him as well. "It's About time you were out awhile there Sonic", Tails said giving Sonic a hand in getting up. Sonic dusted himself off. "You ok there Little Buddy?", Someone asked but this voice was behind him and didn't sound familiar to Sonic.

Sonic turned around and saw a tall man wearing orange clothes including blue shoes and blue wristbands. He also had spiky hair. "Who are you?", Sonic asked stepping back. "My name is Goku and I'm a Saiyan.,'' Goku said proudly.

End of Prologue


	2. Where are We?

Chapter 2: Where are we?

* * *

"I'm Goku and I'm a Saiyan.", Goku said extending his hand to Sonic for a Handshake. "Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.", Sonic introduced himself shaking Goku's Hand. "These are My Friends Shadow, Tails, Silver, and Knuckles.", Said said pointing out his friends. "Hi.", Tails Said with a smile. "Sup.", Knuckles greeted. "It's Nice to meet you Goku.", Silver said. Shadow said nothing but crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Don't worry about him He'll get use to you.", Sonic reassured Goku.

"What are you guys doing out here?", Goku asked. "To be honest we were sent here by a madman and we don't know how to get back but, How did you Find us out here?", Sonic asked Looking around to see where they were. "Well I was Flying above Heading somewhere when I looked down and saw you guys just lying here.", Goku explained. "So uh...Where are We?, Sonic asked in confusion.

"You're in West City.", Goku Responded. "We've gotta hurry and get back Home Sonic we gotta stop Eggman.", Tails Reminded Sonic. "Oh Yeah! I totally Forgot! Hey Goku it was nice to meet you and All But we gotta get back Home.", Sonic Explained to Goku. "Get Back Home?", Goku asked Confused scratching his head.

"This isn't our Dimension we were sent here by a Villain back in our Dimension. Our friends are back there and they are in Danger.", Silver exclaimed. "You guys said you came from another dimension?", Goku asked.

"Yeah.", Tails responded with a sad look. Goku was lost in a train a thought when an Idea popped into his head. "Hey in fact I think I have a Friend who can Help.", Goku said giving the Mobians hope again. "Wait! Really?", Sonic asked. "Yeah Just Put a Hand on me and I'll take you guys to Her.", Goku said putting two fingers to his Head. Sonic was about to put a hand on Goku but turned around to See that his friends were unsure of Trusting Goku.

"What's Wrong Guys?", Sonic asked his friends. "Sonic we Just Met him it would be quite foolish of you to be so easily persuaded by This Stranger.", Shadow said cautiously. "Come on Shadow He seems like an Ok Guy.", Sonic said trying to calm Shadow Down. "Listen I know You guys are Scared but trust me I'm not a bad guy I won't try to hurt you.", Goku said in a serious tone. It took awhile before Knuckles, Tails, and Silver put a Hand On Goku but Shadow didn't move from His Spot.

"Shadow Come on if you wanna get back home to the others you've gotta at least give this a Shot.", Sonic suggested. "Hmph! Fine But if this Doesn't turn out the way you think it is There's gonna be problems Sonic.", Shadow said giving Sonic a Death Glare then walks over putting a Hand on Goku as Well. "Ok Don't let Go.", Goku warned.

* * *

-Capsule Corp-

Within a second they appeared to be standing in what seemed like a backyard of a large dome shaped building. "Where are we?", asked Sonic. "This is Capsule Corp My friend Bulma's House. Her and Another friend of Mine who's her Husband Lives here.", Goku Explained. "Woah! This Place is Huge.", Tails said Amazed. They heard a door open and saw a pregnant woman with blue hair coming out on sitting on a floating mobile scooter.

She hadn't noticed Goku and His New friends due to her writing on some type of Clipboard. "Hey Bulma!", Goku said Getting her attention. She looked up at Goku getting ready to Say Hello But Had then finally Noticed Sonic and His Friends. She was confused, of course the city's inhabitants were animals but she's never seen these kind of animals. "Uh Hey Goku… um who are they?", She asked looking at the 5 mobians who stared back at her.

"This is Sonic.", Goku said Pointing at the Blue Hedgehog. "This is Shadow.", Goku said pointing at the Black hedgehog. "This is Tails.", Goku said pointing at the Two Tailed Fox. "This is Knuckles.", Goku said pointing at the Red Echidna with Spiked Gloves. "And This One Right Here is Silver.", Goku Said Pointing at The Silver hedgehog. "Well it's Nice to Meet You All.", Bulma Said Nicely.

"I found these Guys Nearby in a Forest They were Unconscious and They Have no Idea How they Got here.", Goku Explained. "They don't Know how they got here?", Bulma asked Confused. "Well you see we're not from this dimension, We were sent here by a complete accident and if we don't get back home A Crazy madman will destroy our Homeworld Mobius.", Sonic Explained. "Goku told us you could Help us Get Back Home.", Tails said.

"HE WHAT!!!", She shouted causing everyone to freeze except Shadow he just gave her a confused look. "Well I thought You'd be able to make some sort of Machine to help them get Back Home.", Goku said Nervously Scratching the back of his head. "Goku it's not that easy I just can't make a machine just like that and send these little guys on their merry way.", Bulma told Goku. She then looked down at the mobians and said, "Sorry, But I can't help you guys at the moment I've Got my Hands Full.", Bulma said.

Shadow looked away in anger. "It's ok We'll try and find another way home.", Sonic replied. "Oh! Bulma I forgot to ask Where's Vegeta?", Goku asked Looking around. "I dunno haven't seen him since this Morning. Why do you ask?", Bulma Responded. "I Just wanted to see if he was willing to help me with something.", Goku explained.

"Well there is a Tournament coming up and I need to find two skilled fighters to help Me.", Goku added on. "Fighters?", Knuckles asked. "Yeah we have an upcoming Martial Arts Tournament it's like a Preview of the real Tournament and i'm currently Looking For two Fighters.", Goku explained Looking down at Sonic and Knuckles. "Martial Artists Huh?", Sonic asked.

"Yeah both Goku and my Husband are Martial Artists and a couple more friends of ours.", Bulma said surprising The mobians. "Cool you must come across a lot of strong opponents Huh?", Sonic asked Goku. "Yeah i'm always Looking for Strong people to Fight so I can get Stronger Myself I love the thrill of a nice battle.", Goku said Smirking. Sonic put a Hand to his chin thinking. "Alright me and Knux will be your Two fighters. Right Knux?", Sonic said Smiling Putting a Hand on Knuckles Shoulder. Knuckles sighed before saying, "Yeah Sonic."

"So does this mean you guys are Martial Artists?", Goku asked With a Huge Smile. "Well I guess you could say That. Me and Knux Have had our fair share of battles and fights. We even fought one time ourselves.", Sonic said Remembering past events. "Don't even remind me.", Knuckles said crossing his arms and Looking away. "Alright then I'll just have to Let Lord Beerus know and Then we'll head to that Tournament.", Goku said whispering to Sonic and Knuckles. "Lord Beerus?", Sonic asked. "Oh wait forgot you guys haven't met yet.", Goku said Chuckling rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh Look Whis is Here. Just on time too.", Goku said Pointing at a Tall man with blue skin standing Holding a Staff. "Come on guys!", Goku said walking towards the Stranger. Knuckles Looked at Sonic. Sonic shrugged and they both followed behind Goku.


	3. Preparations

Chapter 3: Preparations

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles followed Goku to Whis. "Hey Whis!", Goku greeted. "Have you finally found two warriors Goku?", Whis asked calmly. "Oh Yeah! Meet Sonic and Knuckles.", Goku introduced gesturing to the two. "Well it's a Pleasure to meet you both.", Whis greeted with a friendly smile. Sonic and Knuckles returned the gesture. "We're ready Whis!", Goku said determined. "Alrighty!", Whis said tapping his staff on the ground.

They were engulfed in an Aura and vanished.

* * *

-Beerus Planet-

"So you picked these two pipsqueaks as the warriors?", Beerus asked Goku angrily. "Hey we're a lot stronger than you think we are!", Sonic retorted. "Yeah they said they're martial artists too. I promise Lord Beerus, Sonic and Knuckles can be very useful.", Goku pleaded. "Have you even seen them fight?", Beerus asked. "Uh...no.", Goku responded.

"THEN TAKE THEM BACK!!!", Beerus shouted making the decision final. Knuckles growled in annoyance and was about to say something but was stopped by Sonic. "Listen Beerus, I'll make a little bet with you. If me and Knuckles can't prove to be useful attributes to the team than you can destroy us.", Sonic bet.

Knuckles and Goku's along with the Kai's jaws dropped when Sonic made such a ridiculous bet. "What kind of deal is that", Ender kai said. "Sonic what are y-" "Don't worry Knux.", Sonic interrupted. "So how about it, Deal?", Sonic asked with his gloved hand out for a handshake. Beerus was slightly confused but happily shook Sonic's hand. Beerus whispered to Goku, "Do they know the universe will be destroyed if we don't win the tournament." "I didn't get the chance to.", Goku responded.

"Good, Keep it that way or I'll happily destroy you with those two.", Beerus threatened. "So I guess we're ready?", Supreme Kai asked. "As we'll ever be.", Sonic smirked. They all got into a circle and held hands. They vanished.

* * *

-Zeno's Palace-

"Woah! What's this place?", Sonic asked. "This is Zeno's Palace he rules over all universes.", Supreme kai answered. "How many universes are there?", Knuckles asked. "12 in total.", Whis said. Sonic and Knuckles were beyond amazed.

They went inside and walked down a dark corridor. Goku could see at the end was another group of people walking their way. Once they got a closer look they could see 3 tall wolf guys. One was blue, another red, and the last was yellow. An angel and another God of Destruction was with them as well. "It's been awhile universe 9.", Supreme kai stated.

"So we're fighting them huh?", Goku asked. "Yeah seems so.", Sonic said. "These guys are given me the creeps.", Knuckles said. There was a flash of light and the grand priest appeared. "You're all here.", Grand priest said. Universe 9 bowed along with Beerus and the Kais. Knuckles and Goku bowed but Sonic didn't bow. "Sonic bow!", Knuckles muttered.

Beerus glared at Sonic. Sonic sighed and complied kneeling. "Now judging by your Earth's customs when it comes to tournaments, I've made an arena and spectator seats.", Grand priest told Universe 7. The grand priest snapped and the ground below them began to grow.

They all fell through the floor screaming as it disappeared. Sonic and Goku were able to catch themselves and land perfectly on the spectator seat. Knuckles on the otherhand feel face first into the ground. Sonic and Goku looked in amazement to see their opponents in their spectator seats across from them. In the middle was a large arena for the fights.

Other Gods and their angel's from the other universes floated down to view the fights. "There's so many!", Sonic said in shock. "All of the other Kais, Gods of Destructions, and angels from the other universes appear to be here as well.", Whis stated. "Those are gods?", Knuckles asked.

"Hey! Champa long time no see!", Goku shouted at a God that looked similar to Beerus but fat. "Do you really think you should to them that way?", Knuckles asked. "Don't worry Knux we know each other.", Goku replied.

"Son Goku your silence would be very much appreciated.", Grand priest said.

Goku was confused but silently chuckled. "Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction gathered from all universes, as you have already heard, Zeno wishes to hold a martial arts tournament called The Tournament of power.", Grand Priest announced. "Before that, However, Zeno from the future currently has no knowledge of what a martial arts tournment is. So we will hold the Exhibition Matches here.", Grand priest explained.

Both Zeno's floated down in their thrones. "Zeno has arrived!", Grand priest annouced bowing. Sonic noticed everyone bowing. "Hey, Zenny! Over Here!", Goku shouted. "Did that baffon just say Zenny?", Champa asked afriad. Goku carelessly flew up to the thrones to greet Zeno. "Thanks for lettin' us fight first!", Goku thanked. Beerus grabbed Goku's collar and threw him back onto the spectator seat. "I'm Sorry for the Commotion!", Beerus apologized bowing.

"Goku, You can't act like that to a god. Especially to someone like Zeno!", Supreme Kai said. "You could get erased!', Beerus interjected. "Erased?", Knuckles asked. Beerus realized he spoke too loud and looked away.

All the gods were talking about How foolish Goku was. Grand priest held held his hand and the talking stopped. "It is a request from Son Goku from Universe 7 that the Tournament became a reality!", Grand priest said. "Son Goku!", Grand priest said. Goku nodded and walked up so everyone could see him.

He jumped on the Ledge. "I've heard there's lot of strong people in all the Universes. That's why I asked Zeno. I said I wanted to Fight these powerful opponents.", Goku explained. The Zeno floated down to universe 7. "Show us a Good fight Goku!", Zeno said. "Yeah, Hurry up and Show us!", Future Zeno said.

"You've got it I'll Show you an amazing one!", Goku said determined.

"By Zeno's request in this exhibition match, three warriors from Universe 9 and 7 will fight in order in one on one matches. There will be no time limit! Until an opponent admits defeat or cannot continue fighting, Fight using all powers from your disposal.", Grand priest explained.

"Grand Preist? Will there be a reward for the victors of the match?", Supreme kai of the ninth universe asked. "The whole purpose of these matches is to show the appeal of battle to future zeno. It is not for determining which universe is superior. Still, so as long as zeno wishes for full on battles, anything less may result in cancellation of the match.", Grand preist explained.

"So if Zeno finds the match to be boring, We might be erased on the spot?", The god of the Ninth universe asked. "I can only say that is a possibility. All is as Zeno keeps it.", Grand priest answered. "And Now for the First match. Warriors, to the fighting stage.", Grand priest announced.


	4. Sonic vs Basil

Chapter 4: Sonic vs Basil

* * *

Sonic Vs Basil

"Okay guys let's stick to the plan Sonic You go fight first ok?",Goku asked but turned around to see Sonic asleep on one of the steps. "He's asleep!?",Goku, Beerus, Supreme Kai, Knuckles said in unison. "Hey Knucklehead go wake him up you're his friend, so do something!", Beerus demanded. "Okay! Okay!", Knuckles frantically said walking over to Sonic. "Wake up Sonic!", Knuckles repeated said shaking the hedgehog that was trapped in slumber.

"Knuckles, What is so important right now that you have to wake me from my nap?", Sonic asked extremely agitated. " You gotta go down there and fight that guy.", Knuckles stated pointing down at Basil. "Come on Sonic you can do it I believe you can." Goku said kneeling down next to Sonic hoping to boost the exhausted blue hedgehog's Energy.

Sonic got on his feet and stretched out and yawning and gave his back a quick scratch. "Okay so who am I fighting?", Sonic asked looking at the grand priest. "You'll be fighting against Basil from the Ninth Universe.", Grand Priest answered. "Doesn't look like this'll be an easy challenge.", Sonic said before jumping off the Spectator seat and landing in the Arena.

"So You're challenging me rodent?", Basil questioned giving Sonic a cocky look. "Rodent? Really you couldn't come up with a better insult.", Sonic said back. "Let the opening Match begin!", Grand priest announced.

Battle Begin

Sonic and Basil stood in silence staring at Each other. Out of nowhere Basil disappeared and appeared in front of Sonic kicking the hedgehog in the face sending him in the air before Somic could respond, Basil Jumped up repeatedly sending kicks into Sonic's back. Basil then landed the final blow kicking Sonic in the head sending him crashing to the ground. Basil landed slowly on the ground and laughed as Sonic struggled to get back up.

"Ha! looks like your little friend is in trouble seems like Basil is too much for Him!", blurted The Supreme kai of the ninth universe in a cocky tone. "This is pathetic, They choose someone as weak as you to go up against someone like me. Hmph! What a Letdown.", Basil mocked. Sonic stood back up looking unfazed and smirked. He dusted himself off. "Basil is that your name?", Sonic asked. "Uh...Yes?", Basil asked Confused.

* * *

Background Music: It Doesn't Matter (SA1 version)

"Two Words "Don't Blink!", Sonic said getting into a position as if he was getting ready to run. Out of nowhere Sonic kicked Basil straight in the gut. He then disappeared again and struck basil in the side of the head with a swift kick. Sonic repeated the disappear, attack, disappear, attack over and over again going faster as he repeated this process making it harder for Basil to dodge him.

"Wow! Sonic is going so fast!", said the Zeno of the present. "Yeah! Really Fast!", agreed the Zeno of the future.

-Up on the Universe 7 Platform-

Goku and company were amazed how quickly Sonic turned the tables on Basil. "Wow Sonic is fast I can barely keep track of him.", Goku said amazed.

"That's Sonic for ya he can get cocky at times but he can be very powerful when he needs to be. He's Incredibly fast alright and his speed is What's he's known for back home. We haven't seen his top speed yet but he definitely can move faster than light. I think the same goes for Shadow as well considering they're both equals.", Knuckles stated surprising Goku, Beerus, Supreme Kai, and surprisingly Whis.

"Hopefully Sonic doesn't get cocky in this fight this is our universe on the line here.", Beerus stated hoping the Hedgehog wouldn't get careless and get knocked off the stage.

-Back to the battle-

Sonic stopped and Looked at Basil who was beaten to a pulp. Basil blocked Sonic when He tried to land a Final Blow. Basil Threw a Kick at Sonic but, Sonic moved out of the way just in Time. Sonic and Basil ran towards Each other throwing kicks and punches at each other.

Sonic jumped up in the air and charged a Spin dash and flew straight towards Basil catching him off guard and slamming hard right into Basil's Chest it looked like Sonic had did it so hard it made it look like he was gonna burst out of Basil's back. Basil backed up and looked like He was struggling to stand up.

"That's exactly what you get for underestimating me.", Sonic said landing on the ground stopping his assault smirking. Basil was really upset now knowing he was getting beaten by the blue rodent. "Hey Kai, Give me that thing! NOW!", Basil shouted at his Supreme Kai.

Sonic was confused by this what Basil meant by this "Thing". "FINE!", The Kai shouted before throwing some weird looking Herb that landed into the red wolf's mouth. Basil swallowed and looked a Sonic with a devilish grin.

"What's he planning?", Sonic thought. Suddenly the ground began shaking and a dark red aura began to surround Basil. His muscles began to build up and he increased in height as he looked even more sinister than before. Sonic was somewhat surprised but that didn't change his mind about knowing the outcome of the fight at hand.

-Up on the Platform-

"No fair, That's cheating using drugs to give your fighter the upper hand in the fight! The ninth universe is being a bunch a filthy cheaters!!!", Beerus shouted at Universe 9.

"It is allowed.", The Grand Priest announced glaring down at Beerus. "Don't worry Beerus I got this I've dealt with people like this plenty on a daily basis.", Sonic said before looking at Basil.

"So rodent still think You can beat me now?", Basil asked maniacally. Sonic was getting more than annoyed over being called a rodent.

"I. Am. A. HEDGEHOG!!!", Sonic shouted running straight towards Basil but before Sonic could land a punch he was kicked into the gut. Basil started throwing multiple kicks at Sonic and landing one final kick sending Sonic into the hard ground below.

Before Sonic could get to stand he got stepped on by Basil. Basil repeatedly crushed Sonic and stepped on him almost shattering Sonic's bones.

Basil flew up into the air and dark red energy balls appeared under his legs. "WOLFGANG PRESSURE!!!!", Basil shouted while shooting red energy balls toward Sonic. Sonic opened his eyes and Saw the Ki blasts heading his way. "OH CRAP!!!", Sonic shouted before even getting the chance to get up.

Sonic was engulfed in the explosion. Once the explosion had disappeared Basil landed on the ground with a sinister grin. "YOU HAVE BEEN DEFEATED!!!", Basil shouted pointing a finger at the fog surrounding the area where Sonic had been previously lying before laughing Like a Crazed Maniac.

-Back On The Seventh Universe's Floating Stage-

"THAT'S THE POWER OF THE TRIO OF DANGERS!", The ninth Universe's Supreme Kai laughed While pointing at the Universe 7 podium. "Laugh It Up while you can! Sonic doesn't give up that easily! I've never known him to back down from a fight.", Knuckles shouted balling up his fist.

Back on the Arena

"I'm not done just yet!!!", a mysterious voice shouted quickly gaining everyone else's attention. Basil looked ahead in fear. There stood Sonic holding his left shoulder with minor cuts and bruises on his body. "You're alive?!", Basil asked with a mix of fear and confusion.

"Impressive that actually hurt, But it's time to finish this, SUPER SONIC STYLE!!!", Sonic shouted before levitating to in the air. Everyone was confused by Sonic all of a sudden starting to float he never mentioned having the abilitly to fly. 7 emeralds of different color appeared around Sonic and began glowing.

"NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!! AAAAAAHHHHH!", Sonic shouted. His fur turned golden and his spines raised upwards. His emerald eyes turned crimson red. He landed on the ground and locking eye contact with Basil.

"GO SONIC! SMACK HIM!!!", Knuckles shouted cheering on his friend. All Gods and Angels were having conversations above the fight seeming very impressed by Sonic's almost God Like Transformation.

-Back on the Universe 7 Floating stage-

"Woah did Sonic just turn Super Saiyan?!", Goku asked staring at Sonic wide eyed in confusion. This shocked both Beerus and Goku including Elder Kai and Supreme Kai.

"No he's just using the power of the chaos emeralds. He's using pure chaos energy to transform. Shadow can do the same thing So can I and now that I think about it, Pretty much anyone who can manage the power of the Emeralds. He even has a form above that when using the Super Emeralds a more powerful version of the chaos emeralds.", Knuckles stated.

"Sonic definitely has it in the bag now.", Goku said astonished. "Maybe when we get back, Me and Sonic can have a 1 on 1 match.", Goku thought in excitement.

-Back in the Arena-

"It's about time I get this over with.", Sonic said beginning to charge a spin dash. lightning bolts were emitting from Sonic's spin dash then Sonic had shot so fast towards Basil nobody had known he'd moved yet. There was a shockwave from the collision of Sonic spin dashing into Basil following that was a giant explosion afterwards. The dust had cleared and Sonic stayed mid air in his Super form waiting to see if he finished the job.

-Back up on the Universe 7 Spectator seats-

"Is it done?", Knuckles asked hoping to see Basil defeated. The dust cleared up and they saw Basil struggling to stand up. "What? No way!!!", Goku Shouted. "Hold on there I think that fighter is just outta steam.", Elder Kai stated.

Basil began twitching and his muscles began shrinking and his eyes went into the back of his head and he collapsed face first into the ground. Sonic had won. Realizing this Knuckles shouted, "Yeah I knew you could do it Sonic! Yeah You Showed Him!!!". Beerus and the Supreme Kai began celebrating and Goku smiled at Sonic in astonishment. Sonic went back into his base Form.

-Back at the Arena-

"The winner of this match is Sonic of the seventh universe.", The Grand Priest announced.

"That's what happens when you go up against the fastest thing alive.", Sonic said doing the Sonic 1 victory pose.

-Back on the Universe 7 Spectator seats-

Sonic Jumped up onto the Floating Stage where Knuckles, Goku, and everyone else awaited him. "That was Incredible Sonic I didn't know you were that powerful.", Goku said smiling at Sonic.

"It was no problem it was fun actually it's been awhile since I actually had to physically fight someone since I first met Knuckles and Shadow.", Sonic said remembering first fight Knuckles in Hidden Palace zone. Then getting memories of fighting Shadow in space near the Space Colony Ark.

"You never cease to amaze me Sonic.", Knuckles congratulated his friend. "You did surprisingly amazing Sonic.", Supreme Kai complimented.

"Now then may the next two warriors come forth into the Arena.", Grand Priest announced.


End file.
